1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (hereinafter called a "DRAM") comprising boosters each having a bootstrapping function for supplying a power source potential or higher to signal lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device having boosters has heretofore been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-307092.
The boosters for generating a power source potential or higher when a desired word line is selected from the DRAM, have been described in the disclosure. The object of each booster described in the disclosure is to prevent a reduction in potential, which occurs owing to leakage current. Each of the boosters is activated based on a signal output from an oscillator.
In recent semiconductor memory devices such as a DRAM, etc., there has been a demand for the reading of data therefrom or writing of the data therein at high speed and with high accuracy. As a method of meeting such a demand, there has been considered a method wherein the timing for obtaining access to a memory array is made faster by making a time interval required for each booster to set a predetermined potential used upon selection of a desired word line, shorter than a conventional time interval and the set predetermined potential is maintained at a stable state as compared with the prior art.